Friendship's Not About the Similarities
by DNFanatic0216
Summary: As the days passed, he began to think about her. About how her smile made his heart beat rapidly. About how she would cheer him up whenever he was down. About how much he loved her. Oneshot. LunarEclipseShipping/DarkraixCresselia


**Hey all! DNF0216 here, and I am -not really- proud to present... *drumrole* My first Pokemon oneshot!**

**This is also my entry for Music Intuition's Breaking Free Contest!**

**And so, without further ado... read on, dear reader! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, this would be part of the Pikachu Shorts** **or Pokemon Chronicles.**

* * *

><p>She was his exact opposite; her counterpart.<p>

He cast nightmares upon humans, and she cured those moments of terror, turning them into nothing but peace and bliss.

He would have the upper hand, being a Dark-type. But not once have they fought. Not once have they bickered. Unlike the other legendary duos (with the exception of 2 certain sibings), they would just have casual conversations with one another.

Everyday, she would come visit him in Fullmoon Island.

Every hour, they would talk about life and how it seemed to pass through time's boundaries.

Every minute, they would warm up to each other's presence.

Until one day, she didn't seem to talk to him as much as she has always been.

She seemed so distant, like she was in a faraway place. Then, she _was_ in a faraway place.

At first, he didn't mind. But as the days passed, he began to think about her. About how she would always visit him. About how her smile made his heart beat rapidly. About how she would cheer him up whenever he was down.

About how much he loved her.

For a long time, he had wanted to tell her how he felt, but he feared that it would ruin their friendship. And ever since she left, he would debate with himself whether to go look for her or just wait.

And then he decided. With his mind free of worry, he set off to Fullmoon Island.

* * *

><p>"Hello Cresselia." The phantom said.<p>

The Lunar Pokemon whirled around, only to come face-to-face with her counterpart.

"Darkrai!" She gasped, her cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied. "I was curious why you didn't come to Newmoon Island anymore."

"Oh," Cresselia said, her bright pink eyes dropping to the ground. "I'm sorry for worrying you..."

Darkrai lifted a finger to her chin, tilting her face upward so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Don't be," he said. "It was my fault for being curious."

"I just..." She pulled away from him, floating a few inches back. "I just had a lot of things on my mind, that's all."

"I see." The Pitch Black Pokemon replied, following Cresselia. "Like what?"

"Like you." She said softly. She turned around, blue eyes staring right through her.

Darkrai was at a loss for words.

"Were they good thoughts?" He said after a while.

"Of course they were!" Cresselia giggled slightly.

Silence filled the atmosphere as the two Legendaries looked at each other, slowly floating closer to one another.

Darkrai closed the distance between them, wrapping his ghostly arms around Cresselia and hugged her tightly, yet at the same time gently.

"Darkrai?"

"Hmm?"

"I've always been wondering... why Arceus created the Legends in groups or pairs. I mean we-"

"Not all of us, Cress. Meloetta, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Heatran, Shaymin, and Victini are not part of any Legendary duo or trio," Darkrai pointed out. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we're strong enough to defend ourselves in battle. That's why we're called Legendary, right?" Cresselia said. "Or maybe..."

The phantom let go of his counterpart, and looked up at the night sky. "Maybe it's because he wanted us to have a friend."

"A... friend?"

"Yes, a friend..." Darkrai exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

_It's now or never, Cresselia,_ she thought to herself. The Lunar Pokemon leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for being my friend, Darkrai," she said.

The Bringer of Nightmares smiled softly, hugging her once again. "Thank you too, Cresselia..."

They pulled away, and began to watch the sunrise together.

_I wish I could say "I love you", but things are better the way they are now._

_I just realized my true feelings... do you feel the same way, Darkrai?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fail fanfic is fail. 'Specially the ending. <strong>

**I suck at this... *bangs head violently against table***

**I would appreciate some reviews though! But no flames please! Flames will be doused by my Magikarp's Splash attack! /shot  
><strong>


End file.
